Flash photography augments exposure in low lighting situations, but can cause glare, red-eye, and unwanted shadowing. Professional photographers often overcome these limitations by using diffusers that are separate from a camera device, and bounce light off nearby surfaces. Photographers may also use an adjustable flash that can be manually positioned so as to avoid a direct flash at a person when taking a photograph of the person. Professional photographers may also utilize multi-flash photography to minimize the negative effects of illumination. However, most people carry only a small, fixed-flash camera device or have a camera device integrated in a mobile device, such as a mobile phone or tablet device. In low lighting situations, the small, fixed-flash of a camera device simply flashes directly toward the subject when capturing a photograph of the subject, which can result in the unwanted image characteristics.